All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Maethordhinen
Summary: Harry has been told that he must go to the Dursley's for Christmas, so shows his girlfriend how he will miss her, who then surprises him on Christmas day.
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Maethordhinen

Summary: Harry and Daphne have to spend Christmas away from each, and Harry wants her to know how upset he is. The song is 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, was furious and upset, he had just been told that he must return to the Dursley's for Christmas, meaning that he couldn't see his beautiful girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, so he was determined to spend as much time with her as possible. They were curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room. There was no talking between them, they didn't need to, but Harry felt he should tell her how he feels about being away from her.

With a surreptitious wave of his wand Harry started some music, which started Daphne, until he started singing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
_

Harry turned to look at Daphne who had a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

Daphne took Harry's hand and pulled him up into her arms as she slowly started to dance with him, while he continued to sing quietly in her ear.

_I wont ask for much this Christmas  
I wont even wish oh I wont even wish. I wont even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
Wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

Harry and Daphne were oblivious to the crowd they were getting who watched in awe at the love the two held for each other.

_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holdin' on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh our lives are shinin' surrounding everywhere  
__Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me_

Harry continued to twirl Daphne around the room, constantly in awe that someone as pure as her could hold any thoughts for him.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin' for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby _

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

After Harry finished singing Daphne pulled him into a kiss that poured all her feeling into, not noticing that they were being watched until Ron quietly cleared his throat,

"After seeing this," Ron started, "I don't think even I could object, as I could see the love you hold for each other as you danced together." As Ron said this everyone in the Common Room had a smile on their face to show that they agreed with him.

All Harry did was thank them quietly and take Daphne up to the boys dorm so that they could just hold each other again. Almost everyone was annoyed at the dismissal, until Ginny of all people, who was known to have a large crush on Harry, spoke to them, "Harry has been told by Dumbledore that he must return to the Dursley's for Christmas, and he is understandably upset that he cannot see Daphne everyday, even if just to kiss her gently, he just wants to spend time alone with her."

After Ginny's announcement even Snape's heart would have melted in concern for Harry, worried that he would obviously defy the Headmaster to be with Daphne. No-one noticed Hermione as she sped out of the room towards Dumbledore's office, needing to speak with him, she knew the password as Harry had told her, from being sent there about leaving for Christmas.

Dumbledore was feeling his age as Hermione started shouting at him about splitting Harry up from the girl he loves, when it was already hard enough for them, being in Gryffindor and Slytherin. As he started thinking on the magic of love, he started to some up with an idea. Dismissing Hermione as he had things to sort out, he immediately flood to the Greengrass home to speak to Daphne's father, a well known supporter of the light side.

Between Dumbledore and Michael, Daphne's father, they came up with a plan for Daphne and Harry to spend the day together. There were just a few people to talk to, the most important of which were the Dursleys.

A/N: There you have it the first chapter of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', which will be a two shot. Hope you have enjoyed this and hope you enjoy chapter two.


	2. When You Say Nothing At All

All I Want for Christmas Is You

Maethordhinen

Summary: Harry is at the Dursley house, in his room alone, and upset that he has to be away from Daphne. The song is 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Alison Krauss.

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Christmas day, this was supposed to be the happiest day of the year, but Harry Potter was more depressed than he had ever been before, he had been forced to leave his girlfriend behind while he went back to the Dursleys, who were ignoring him, while they celebrated, a lot louder than was necessary. All he thought about was Daphne; what was she doing, did she miss him, did she like his present. All these and more thoughts raced around his head as he lay on his bed. His thoughts were broken by a knock on the front door, and then his Uncle's angry grumbling about rude people, disturbing Christmas.

Harry didn't pay attention to anything Uncle Vernon said when he heard the voice at the front door. It was the voice of his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. Harry raced out of the door, nearly jumped down the stairs, threw his arms around Daphne and drew her into tender but needy kiss. Vernon watched all of this with shock, that some one so beautiful would want to see Harry over Dudley, that was until Harry spoke, "Uncle, this is my girlfriend, Daphne, she attends the same school as me."

As this was said, Dudley, who had been listening, shrieked, while running to the bathroom where he could throw up, for having lustful thoughts about a freak. Harry and Daphne ignored him as they walked upstairs to Harry's bedroom, where they sat down on Harry's bed and just held each other. After an hour of just cuddling, Daphne turned to the old tape player in the corner of the room, found the right tape, and turned it on, be fore grabbing Harry and pulling him into a small dance.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

Harry Looked in Daphne's eyes as she sang, the whole world sinking away, as they held each other.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Neither of the teens noticed as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin entered the room, worried when they saw the girl enter the house.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

Harry had to fight greatly to resist the temptation to pick up Daphne and kiss her strongly at the love she was pouring into her voice.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Both Sirius and Remus shared a smile, as they recognised the signs they saw in James when he realised his love for Lily.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

When Daphne finished singing, Harry pulled her close and began to sob at the feeling of love he received from Daphne, which startled Sirius and Remus who took a step forward.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Sirius tentatively, worried that something was wrong. Harry immediately lifted his head at the sound of his godfather's voice, let go of Daphne and pulled Sirius into a hug. "Harry, come on, it's alright, everything's fine, I'm here for you." When Harry lifted his head from Sirius chest Sirius could see the love that was threatening to burst from his eyes. When Harry started speaking, Sirius couldn't help but be happy with the woman in the room. "I'm fine Sirius, I just never imagined that I would ever be worthy of the love of such a perfect woman, Daphne is the most perfect woman I have ever encountered, and I want to spend as much time as I can with her."

Harry's bubble was burst when Daphne spoke, "Sirius? Sirius Black? The notorious mass murderer? Harry, how do you know him, and why do you look at him as someone might look at their father." It was Remus who spoke first, "Yes Miss Greengrass, this is Sirius Black, but he is innocent, and he is Harry's Godfather, the first person to offer Harry a life away from these muggles, and the first person to love him as a son, since his parent's died."

"Oh, Daphne, I meant to tell you, I just didn't want you to worry too much about me, I care about you too much to do that, but now that your here Sirius, do you have anywhere you can take me to get away from this house, and where I can just spend time with Daphne?" After Harry said this, Sirius didn't reply, just grabbed Harry and Daphne, and side-apparated them to 12 Grimmauld Place, where they stayed for the rest of the holiday, Harry and Daphne spending many hours together, just talking, kissing and cuddling.

Harry could honestly say he had never had a better Christmas, as he got all he wanted, to spend time with Daphne.

A/N:Thank you for reading this, and thank you for sticking through the second chapter, as I know it is no where near as good as the first, and finally, please have a very Merry Christmas, or what's left of it any rate.


	3. White Wedding

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Summary: Four years have passed since Daphne turned up on the Dursley's doorstep, and Harry and Daphne are finally going to get married, but, as is the norm in Harry's life, things don't go according to plan.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say any more?

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I was originally going to leave it after chapter 2, but, as they always say, the customer is always right, so who am I to deny my readers.

White Wedding

The happiest day of his life, that is what this day should have been, but between the glare from Marshall Greengrass and the slight disappointment in Sirius' eyes he couldn't help but feel lower than dirt. Though, at least he was trying to rectify his mistakes.

_Hey little sister what have you done?_

_Hey little sister who's the only one?  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister shot gun!  
_

It had all started four months ago, when Harry and Daphne had gone out on a date, and it had started innocently enough.

_Flashback_

Harry arrived at Daphne's flat in Hogsmeade ready to take her into Muggle London to a small, romantic restaurant that Sirius had found on one of his one night stands.

Harry tentatively knocked on the door and, after a few minutes of waiting, was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, Daphne was stood in front of him, wearing a small light blue dress, her blonde hair in curls around her face, her blue eyes framed by thick eye lashes, and her lips red with lipstick, and she wore no other make-up, though, in Harry's eyes, she had never needed any.

_It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again._

Daphne watched Harry nervously as she waited for a reaction, and started to feel slightly tingly inside at the way that Harry could only stare at her. She suddenly strode forward and pulled Harry into a searing kiss, pushing all her love into it, when she pulled away, it was all she could do not to giggle a the look on Harry's face, though her best friend Tracey had no problems with that, in fact she could hear Tracey almost shrieking with laughter.__

Hey little sister who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister what's your vice and wish?  
Hey little sister shot gun (oh yeah)  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister shot gun!  


Harry was suddenly brought out of his daze by laughing behind Daphne, and saw Tracey Davis clutching her sides, as she fought not to pass out from laughing to much. To save himself from more embarrassment, Harry lightly took hold of Daphne's hand and Disapparated to the restaurant where they were to have their date. He walked out of the alley he had apparated them to, with his arm round her shoulders.

_It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
_

Daphne was amazed by the opulence of the small restaurant where Harry led her, and was surprised by the waiter immediately leading them to a table, where Daphne asked Harry about the waiter's behaviour. "Two years ago, after Sirius was acquitted he went on a string or one night stands, and came here on one, a few days after the date, when he could move again, don't ask, anyway when he could move again he bought the restaurant and gave me the controlling share, his way of making up for twelve years of missed Birthdays and Christmases I suppose, but anyway, he brought me here one day to introduce the staff to their new 'boss'.

"I've been planning to bring you here for months, waiting until the decline in customers for summer, and when that happened I requested that they close the restaurant for just one night, so that I could treat you to a night of anything you want."

_(Pick it up)  
_

The date lasted for a few hours, and it progressively got better and better, and before long Daphne and Harry were slightly drunk from drinking Bollinger 1969, chosen by Harry because he loved the James Bond series, and had tried it before, finding he liked it. After a five course meal Harry and Daphne left, both leaning on each other, as Harry tried to phone Sirius, and, after ten minutes of trying finally entered the right number, "Hello, Harry, how's the date going?," "Hi Shiriush, the datesh going great, but I think that Danphe, no Dapnhe, no DAPHNE, that'sh it, I think Daphne and me might be shlighty drunk. Beacushe of that neither of us can appe- appo- apparate, can we come to you, pleashe?"

_Take me back home  
_

Sirius sighed, before speaking again, "Alright Harry, Remus and I will come and collect you, and we will get you settled, are you at La Torriatte?", "Yesh, we are.", "Alright, we will be there shortly." It was five minutes before Sirius and Remus arrived to collect Harry and Daphne, and by that time, they had collapsed against a lamp post asleep. Sirius woke Harry while Remus worked on Daphne, and before long they were in Sirius and Remus' small three bedroomed flat, where Harry and Daphne were directed to one of the rooms, and were made to get comfy.

_Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long  
_

After being left alone, it wasn't long before Harry and Daphne were all over each other, and Sirius had to throw up a silencing spell so that Sirius and Remus could sit in peace, they both knew that they should try and stop them, but, as with any pair of highly charged teenagers, nothing short of the apocalypse could stop them.

_End Flashback_

_It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
_

This brought Harry back to the present day, where Daphne's father was forcing Harry to marry Daphne, though, truth be told, neither were objecting to the marriage. Harry just wished that it was under different circumstances. All of Harry's thoughts were stopped however, when Harry saw Daphne walking down the aisle with a bulging belly, and a white dress. There were a few titters from the traditional people who attended, as they were shocked at the audacity Daphne was showing by wearing white while pregnant. Harry didn't care however, all he saw was the most beautiful woman to have ever lived.

_There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again_

"Dearly Beloved, we are here to join these two people in holy matrimony..." That was all Harry heard as he stared into Daphne's until he was called upon to say his part, and watched with awe as Daphne did the same for him, as he saw the love and devotion in her eyes. He was again brout out of his thoughts by his best man Sirius, who passed the rings to the minister, placing them on his bible.

Harry was almost worshipping Daphne as he placed her ring on her finger, and felt his love for her grow as she did the same for him. Again he got lost in Daphne's eyes before the two were pronounced Husband and Wife, and he was told to kiss the bride, which he did with a large grin n his face, as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, only stopping when Marshall cleared his throat loudly. Harry pulled away blushing, before the two newly weds were led through the back to sign the register.__

Come on  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day to start again

Five month later when Daphne Michelle Potter was laying in the labour ward of St Mungo's, Harry just looked at her with love in his eyes as she gave birth to twins, one boy, James Marshall Potter, and one girl, Lily Michelle Potter. As Daphne hld their children, Harry couldn't help but feel that his life was complete, he had a 'father' and 'uncle' who loved him, and he had a family that he would do anything for.

The End

A/N: Okay that's it, no more chapters, I don't know what else to do. But now onto the fun stuff, I'm in the process of writing a story, in which we see the lived of Harry and Daphne's children in Hogwarts, separate from this, in that they have sextuplets, one boy, five girls. The first person to guess the inspiration for Mr Greengrass can name one of the children, and the first person to name the inspiration for the restaurant can name a child, hint, both have musical inspirations.


End file.
